onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Eudora
|home=Her palace |species = Human |gender = Female |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Brown |firstappearance = Greenbacks |latestappearance =A Taste of the Heights |portrayedby=Robin Givens }} Queenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BYcily6gVdA/ https://www.instagram.com/p/BYqWw9xALWJ/ Eudora is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fifth episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by guest star Robin Givens. Eudora is based on the character of the same name from the Disney film The Princess and the Frog. History While struggling financially in response to the greedy king raising taxes, Eudora puts out some of her and Tiana's belongings for sale on their estate. She reveals to her daughter that they have to earn enough money from it or they'll be forced to sell off their castle as well. Tiana is miserable at the prospect of a life in ruin, to which a sympathetic Eudora suggests a heroic prince can help them while there is so much chaos going on in the land. Tiana agrees and decides to look for a hero like her deceased father. Much later, Eudora keeps her daughter company on the castle balcony, where Tiana expresses regret for her selfish behavior, as her recent run-in with Robert and seeing his desperation made her realize how people everywhere are suffering because of the king's tyranny. Eudora recalls being the same way at Tiana's age and tries to assure her it's not her fault as she had sheltered her from the cruel realities of the world. Tiana wonders if they are just supposed to pretend like it isn't happening, but her mother explains that, in fact, it was a mistake to send her looking for a hero when Tiana is already the hero who the people need. As Eudora tells Tiana that her father's legacy is not the Firefly Ruby but her, and then, she takes the medallion and pins it to her daughter's dress, telling her that all she needs to do is believe in herself. After Tiana leads the Resistance and defeats Tremaine, she prepares for her coronation ceremony, with help from Eudora and Ella in the dressing room. During this, Dr. Facilier interrupts them, warning Tiana of a fearsome beast that will soon threaten her kingdom and, as proof, he directs her into checking the Fairy Docks at the southern edge of the bayou. After killing the beast, at the cost of Tiana losing her ally Naveen to Facilier, the future Queen refocuses her attention on doing her best for the kingdom. Eudora then takes out a crown, slipping it into her daughter's hair, and asks her if she's ready to greet her subjects as their Queen. Tiana confirms she will only if her mother, Ella, Henry, and Regina are with her during it, as she trusts them to help her protect her people. }} Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *Her casting announcement describes her as "a loving mother to Tiana and benevolent noblewoman. Formerly wealthy, now facing financial disaster, she handles the transition with grace and inner moral strength".http://ew.com/tv/2017/08/30/once-upon-time-robin-givens-tiana-mom/ Appearances References fr:Eudora nl:Eudora Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters